My Chemical Romance: Los vampiros nunca te harán daño…
by Chica Joker
Summary: Esta es una historia donde todo gira alrededor de una joven llamada Fernanda, la cual se encuentra con constantes problemas y se enfrenta a la vida vampiro a ser una proxima transformada. Se encuetra con la guerra entre especies, afrontando su destino. MCR incluido.
1. Chapter 1

**My Chemical Romance.**

**Los vampiros nunca te harán daño…**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Hola, pues no soy asidua a escribir esta clase de historia, pero me he inspirado en esta banda tan genial… Quizá hayan quienes les saque de onda, pero no me voy a quedar con las ganas. Tuve en sueño raro hace tiempo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Así que lo he convertido en fic que claro debo completar con mi imaginación, no lo soñé todo. Vampiros al por mayor, nada parecido a Twilight. Pues los dejo con este capi, ojala les guste, en especial a P.Y.Z.K. quien es una ferviente admiradora, es una verdadera killjoy. Va por ti, my friend._

My Chemical romance: Recomiendo que escuchen I'm Not Okay para este episodio.

El sol aparece tras la cortina de la ventana de mi recamara. Anoche no pude dormir ansiosa, sabía que dentro de pocas horas iría a mi primer día de escuela, en el nuevo semestre de la preparatoria. Ya había pasado un largo verano esperando ver de nuevo a mis amigos, mis compañeros, conocer a los nuevos maestros… Toda una nueva odisea. Me levanto con algo de tedio y me meto a la regadera. Espero que el agua esté a una temperatura ideal e inicio mi ducha.

Al terminar, voy a mi cuarto y escojo un atuendo adecuado. Sé que a casi nadie le va a importar, solo a mí. En fin. Bajo al comedor. Ahí se encuentran mis padres. Papá y mamá, como de costumbre, tomando su vital líquido rojo. No aparentan tener más de 30 años, y llevan unos 40 de matrimonio. ¿Cómo es posible esto? Preguntaran ustedes. Pues mi querida familia es un clan de vampiros.

Se los explico.

En nuestra especie, todos los vampiros nacen de un abuelo y abuela, los cuales son los iniciadores del clan. Ellos procrean los hijos que desean, pero estos no llegan a ser vampiros hasta que llega el rito de iniciación. En este rito terminas por ser transformado en vampiro, si eres hombre, te transforma la abuela, si eres mujer pues transforma el abuelo. La edad para el rito es a los 18 años. Los hijos de los abuelos posteriormente tiene a sus hijos, y éstos son transformados por los abuelos, nadie, ni sus padres pueden hacerlo.

No sé todavía del rito, aun falta tiempo, tengo 17 años. Hay unos 20 clanes más de vampiros alrededor del mundo, todos con sus respectivos iniciadores, los cuales parecen jóvenes de universidad, pero ya poseen unos miles de años de existencia. Y en mi clan yo soy la única que falta por ser convertida. La idea no me gusta, yo deseo ser humana por el resto de mis días, llegar a ser vocalista de una banda de rock, viajar por el mundo…

Pero mis padres insisten en que debo de ser una vampiro como ellos… Me preparo un sándwich, arreglo mi mochila y espero a que el bus escolar llegue pronto. No es fácil vivir con padres que no aparentan su edad.

-Hija, espero que tengas un buen dia. Hace un terrible sol, hoy…

-Si, mamá, gracias.

Pues los vampiros de mi familia pueden salir al sol gracias a unas piedras ancestrales que los primeros vampiros encontraron hace miles de años. Son una especie de rubí, el cual es incrustado en algún brazalete, un anillo o un collar, lo que te de el abuelo el día de tu transformación. El rubí aleja los rayos del sol, por eso se conservan blancos y sin quemarse. Debido a esto, mis padres cambian constantemente de trabajo, de casa y de nombre, todo para que no noten que no envejecen.

El bus llega, papá debe ir a trabajar como cualquier humano y yo al colegio. Me despido de ellos y subo al camión. Otra vez mis traumas. Las miradas acosadoras, los gestos patéticos de "No te sientes aquí", no falta aquel que te meta el pie para que te caigas… Soy fan del rock, metal, algo gótica. Pero no he logrado que se me acepte tal cual soy. Al final del bus encuentro un sitio vacio, hasta al último como siempre.

Abrazo mi mochila, tratando de ver por la ventana. Detesto el transporte escolar y creo que hoy será la última vez que lo uso. Para la otra me voy a pie. Llego a la escuela, entro al edificio. No es nada del otro mundo. Los profesores saludando a los alumnos, las chicas y chicos en sus grupos, preguntándose mutuamente, ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? Hasta que me topo con una persona que hacía meses que no veía.

-¡Anne!

Al oír que decía su nombre, Anne da la vuelta y me saluda con la mano, mientras sostiene unos libros.

-Hola, Fernanda, ¿Cómo estás? No te conectaste al face como me habías dicho… Te estuve esperando, que mala eres…

-No pues, lo que pasa es que quise estar descansando de tantas cosas, ya sabes… Ni siquiera vi la tv, me desconecté de todo por esos casi tres meses. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Pues bien, viajamos en familia a Montreal. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Tener que convivir con mi fastidioso hermano menor, caminar por las calles de paseo junto a la abuela y sus gases venenosos, y su lengua inmisericorde, ah, y casi lo olvido, los intentos de mamá por ponerme vestidos veraniegos…

-Si, detestable… Pero mira, ya estamos en tercer semestre… Falta poco para que nos graduemos.

-Y que lo digas, odio la escuela.

-Oye, ese que va ahí, ¿Qué no es Roger? Se nota algo, eh ¿Diferente?

-Ah, sí, se metió a un campamento, y mira, si que se ve diferente. Ya no es esa bolita redonda que dejamos de ver antes de las vacaciones, jejejeje…

-Y mira quién habla de ser mala…

-Solo soy honesta.

-Y demás, amiga. Vayamos al salón, no quiero toparme con ciertas gentes. Ya sabes, esas pesadas de Paty y sus amigas las divas.

Si, hasta las chicas tenemos a nuestras fastidiosas enemigas que nos dan bullying… Como las detesto… Desde que nos conocimos en la secundaria no hace otra cosa más que hablar de lo mal que me veo vestida de negro, o mis pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, o porque me pinté mechones rosados o rojos en cabello negro… De todas las tipas del mundo, juro que está es la tía mas pesada de todas.

-Oh, oh, creo que ya te vio…

-Fuck!-Me digo a mi misma.

Paty se acerca a nosotras con su típica bola de lame suelas, mostrando sus prendas nuevas traídas de Paris, o de no sé dónde.

-Hola, Fer… Cuanto tiempo sin ver lo vergonzosa que es tu vida, jajajajaja…

La odio, si pudiera, la mataba…

-Hola, Paty, lo mismo digo…

Se para frente a mí, con sus cabellos rubios brillando bajo la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas. Su vestido color mandarina encaja con el cinturón grueso blanco, y sus zapatilla de tacón igual blancas. Parece una modelo de celulares.

-Vaya, no dejas de juntarte con la miseria de la escuela ¿No?

-Y tú no dejas de sentir que eres la reina de la escuela…

-Claro, porque lo soy… Ya ves lo fácil que fue que Brandon se fijara en mí… No tuvo el valor de despreciarme, nadie lo tiene. Él solo jugó contigo, ¿De verdad creíste que te tomaba en serio? No eres más que una perdedora, una freak…

Si, en el pasado, salí con Brandon. Ese desgraciado me usó, y claro que me sentí ofendida, indignada. Pero supe después que fue una trampa de Paty, todo por hacerme quedar mal. Nunca voy a entender por qué me hace esa clase de cosas…

-¿Freak, eh? Pues prefiero ser una freak, que una zorra como tú…

Los chicos que pasaban a nuestro alrededor se quedaron a escuchar la pequeña plática. Algunos abuchearon por lo bajo, otros diciendo que yo tengo razón, y las amigas de Paty tratando de defenderla.

-¿Zorra? Yo no soy una zorra, querida…

-¿No? Eso no es lo que dicen tus antecedentes, ya sabes, Michael, Ethan, Harvey, Benjamin, Owen, Carl, Max, Oliver, Jeff, Oswald… Saliste con ellos en menos de un año, eso es mucho para una chica normal… Y todos dicen que te besabas con ellos en la primera cita, si no eres zorra, entonces eres una urgida.

-¿Qué dices, fenómeno? A ti nadie te quiere, por lo menos tengo vida social. No hablas más que por envidia, a ver, contesta, ¿Cuántos chicos te han dicho que ha sido un placer besarte? Ninguno, obvio, nadie se atrevería a pegar sus labios a ti…

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Más de lo que tú crees… Ningún chico en sus cabales aceptaría a una pobre rara, una extraña que viene de una dudosa familia, además, las niñas emo como tú, nunca son felices…

-¡No soy emo, idiota!

Desde la secundaria me llamaba emo por escuchar canciones de grupos melancólicos. Se burlaba de mi rock, de que oía Metallica, AC/DC, Evanescense, Rammstein, Slipknot, Greenday…

-Niégalo. ¿Acaso no es verdad que hace un año trataste de suicidarte, emo?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo…?

Mi mirada cambió. Nadie, salvo Anne lo sabía. Y sé que ella no me habría delatado.

-Por eso usas esos guantes negros, para que no vean las cicatrices en tus muñecas… Trataste de matarte, o tal vez querías sentir dolor… Estás loca…. ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Su ruin crueldad ante un asunto tan delicado me hizo huir del lugar, en medio de risas y abucheos. Era cierto. Había caído en depresión, y muy horrible. Quise matarme, desaparecer… Pero mis padres me salvaron luego de ir a ver a mis abuelos. Las cicatrices no se borraron ya que soy humana aun. Anne me siguió hasta el aula 222, donde tomaríamos la clase de música. No pude evitar llorar…

-Cálmate, sabes que Paty es una estúpida. Y no sé cómo se enteró de eso… Te juro que no le dije nada…

-Lo sé… Es solo que me hizo recordarlo… Me da vergüenza…

-No debes avergonzarte, ella no puede vivir tranquila, por eso te molesta. Anda, Fer, vayamos al patio, ¿Quieres? Aun faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la primera clase.

-Ok. Vayamos.

El día me pareció una maldita eternidad. A la hora del receso, me encontré con Anne, quien me metió a la fila, muy a pesar de los demás que estaban atrás.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, Anne, gracias.

-No agradezcas, para eso somos amigas. Pues fíjate que un chico nuevo entró a defenderte justo después de que tú te fuiste.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes quién es?

-Pues es un chico que va a mi clase. Se llama Gerard. Es alto, delgado, de tez tan blanca como la tuya. Su cabello es largo hasta los hombros y negro. Sus ojos son rojos, y los lleva delineados. Dijo que Paty estaba celosa por que ella no podía ser un alma libre, y por eso encontraba divertido el molestarte.

-Wow… Pues, que bueno, creo…

-Me parece que es de tu familia.

-¿De mi familia, estás segura?

-Dijo que viene de Alemania. Pero habla nuestro idioma muy bien. Si, amiga, parece un vampiro.

-Que yo sepa en Los Ángeles solo vive mi clan, y no conozco ningún Gerard de Alemania. Ay, no… Ay, no…

-¿Qué pasa, Fer?

-Tal vez sea la reunión, aquella que me dijeron mis padres… Dentro de poco tiempo va a haber una guerra entre vampiros y licántropos…

-¿Licántropos? ¿Qué es eso?

-Son los llamados hombres lobo, amos de la noche. Su especie y la nuestra no se llevan bien. De hecho, la última guerra se desató hace 400 años, los lobos esperaron la luna llena de mayo y atacaron aldeas de vampiros. Desde ese momento, los abuelos de los clanes decidieron que debíamos separarnos para poder abarcar más espacio y pelear contra los licántropos, pero por desgracia ellos han roto el tratado de paz.

-Ya de por si es malo que hayan vampiros, sin ofender, como para que ahora hayan hombres lobo… ¡Que miedo! No me gustaría que me comieran en plena noche.

-Por eso debes llevar la pistola con balas de plata que te di. Sé que es algo peligroso, pero un disparo te puede salvar la vida.

-Ah, mira, ahí está Gerard, ¿Verdad que parece vampiro?

-Sí, lo parece, pero no me consta que lo sea. Pero lo que no termino de entender es ¿Por qué me defendió de Paty? No nos conocemos ni nada.

En medio de mis dudas, Anne y yo nos fuimos a sentar a una de las bancas en medio del comedor. Sentí que Gerard no dejaba de vernos, como si nos analizara. No vi que comiera, o que hiciera el esfuerzo siquiera. ¿Y si de verdad era un vampiro?

CONTINUARA…

Pues ojala les guste. Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, todo se acepta con respeto. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre Gerard, como son los clanes en sí, y la rivalidad entre vampiros, licántropos y humanos. Luego les doy más detalles.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Chemical Romance: **

**Los vampiros nunca te harán daño.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, Anne y yo nos dirigimos al pasillo. Necesitaba ir a dejar unos libros y sacar otros de mi casillero. La muy idiota de Paty estaba de coqueta con Armand, el capitán del equipo de soccer de la preparatoria. No me sorprendía, esa era su fama. La típica mosca muerta que necesita salir con chicos cada cinco minutos. Entonces noté que Gerard salía del comedor, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta donde yo estaba. Sus ojos brillaban con una tenue intensidad, dándole un toque casi angelical.

-Mira, Fer, ahí está Gerard… Creo que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo…

Paty vio a Gerard. Al parecer estaba molesta con él por haberme defendido de sus calumnias y mentiras. Se separó un poco del agarre de Armand, mirando a Gerard, muy molesta.

-Si, Armand, ese muchacho grosero fue quien me insultó, y todo por defender a esa inadaptada…

-Nadie debe ofender a una dama, amigo…

Armand se acercó a Gerard, quien no le dejaba de ver a los ojos. Gerard estaba de lo más sereno, sin titubear. Se sabía que a Armand le gustaba intimidar a los nuevos, cosa que no logró con Gerard. Éste se le quedó viendo, en tanto, Paty esperaba una pelea entre chicos, la muy maldita...

-¿Así que eres tú quien ha estado fastidiando a mi chica, cierto?

-No tengo problemas contigo… Hazte a un lado…

Me quedé sorprendida. Gerard no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo, era como si lo estuviera retando. Armand se sacó de onda, pero frunció más su ceño. Nadie, nunca, le había mostrado esa falta de temor, lo cual era igual a faltarle al respeto.

-Mira, novato, te lo voy a pasar esta vez… Sólo por que eres nuevo en este colegio y no sabes muchas cosas todavía. Yo soy Armand Spencer, el capitán del equipo de soccer, y si no deseas problemas, no te metas con los míos, y menos por defender a esos fenómenos góticos, ¿Te ha quedado claro, o te lo explico de nuevo, loser?

-No necesito que un bufón barato como tú me dé ultimátum. Solo quítate…

Los chicos alrededor se mostraron sorprendidos. Nadie en la escuela osaba a retar a Armand, nunca. En eso, Armand se mostró enojado y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo. Cerré los ojos, no quise ver. Entonces Paty estaba gritando.

-¡Déjalo, le vas a romper la mano!

En efecto, Gerard le había detenido el golpe con su mano y lo estaba lastimando. Armand gemía adolorido, esperando que Gerard lo soltara. Sin embargo, este solo mantenía su expresión serena, como si nada de eso estuviera pasando.

-¡Suéltame, fenómeno!

-Te soltaré, pero no me vuelvas a llamar fenómeno, o te va a ir peor…

Armand retrocedió unos pasos una vez que Gerard lo soltó. Anne, a un lado mío, me susurraba lo fuerte que Gerard era.

-No hay duda, Fer, él es un vampiro.

Paty le tomaba la mano dañada a Armand, quien no dejaba de ver a Gerard con ira. Paty estaba sorprendida.

-Vámonos, Armand… Éste tío es un monstruo… Y todo por culpa de esa emo… Deberían expulsarlos…

-Conmigo no te metas, zorra… Si tu débil amante en turno es un débil, no es mi culpa…

Todos empezaron a abuchear, Paty se me acercó y estuvo a punto de darme una bofetada, pero pude evitarlo y no solo eso, le detuve la mano por la muñeca y se la apreté lo más que pude.

-¡Suéltame, emo!

-Te lo digo en serio, no te metas conmigo… Ultra zorra…

Terminé por soltarla, y Paty se fue junto con Armand. Algunos de los chicos decían que Gerard y yo éramos el uno para el otro. Pero ya no quise oír más. Solo tomé mi mochila y me fui al patio. Anne me siguió. Odiaba que me llamaran fenómeno o emo, pero lo que más detestaba era que todo lo provocara esa estúpida.

No quise llorar, no de nuevo, y en el primer día. Así que mejor me fui a caminar. Anne me alcanzó. Supongo que estaba preocupada. Me tomó por el hombro, me giró para verla a la cara y me dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

-Ser un fenómeno es lo de hoy. No importa si esa engreída cree lo peor de ti, o de Gerard. Ella es una descerebrada, y eso no se le va a quitar jamás. ¿Comprendes?

-Se que no debería importarme… De hecho, no sé por qué me importa, si ella solo se lo mantiene molestando e hiriendo a los demás. Quiero ir a casa…

-¿Y dejar que se salga con la suya? Su propósito es que te sientas mal y te vayas para declararse ganadora.

-Pero no es una competencia, Anne…

-Y tampoco se trata de darle la razón.

-No me importa si tiene razón…

-Pues entonces, levanta esa frente, sonríe, muéstrate tal cual eres, que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte o sentirte mal.

Eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Siempre, Anne, ella la que me arreglaba el día, como si ella no tuviera sus propios problemas… Resulta que la vez que traté de suicidarme hace un año, fue ella quien me encontró, bañada en sangre y casi muerta. De no ser por ella, tal vez yo no estuviera aquí. Me dio un abrazo y luego me dejó un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, Fer… Por favor, no dejes que esa idiota te haga sentir mal.

-Tranquila, Anne. No lo voy a permitir de nuevo. De ella, ni de nadie más. No voy a volver a llorar por esos estúpidos engreídos.

Al terminar las clases, me despedí de Anne y tomé camino para mi casa. Quería estar sola un rato, pensar en nada… Miraba las nubes, tan blancas, sintiendo un clima un poco más confortante. Quise poder volar. Perderme en el firmamento. Ya iba a medio camino, cuando una voz me llamaba por mi nombre. Al girarme, vi a Gerard. Caminaba hacia mí, con la mirada decidida.

-Hola. Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Gerard Kurtz. Del clan de los Kurtz alemanes. Me imagino que ya te diste cuenta de que soy un vampiro.

-Hola. Pues sí, lo sé. Yo soy Fernanda Williams. Obviamente del clan de los Williams de Los Ángeles.

-Quiero acompañarte hasta tu casa. Me doy cuenta de que aun no eres una vampiro. ¿Cuándo va a ser tu iniciación?

-Pues, aun faltan unas semanas… Y la verdad no la quiero. No deseo ser una vampiro.

-Qué raro, es la primera vez que oigo que una vampiro de clan no quiere ser transformada. Tus motivos tendrás. Aunque claro, debes saber sobre la guerra. La guerra se acerca, es inevitable.

-Lo sé. Entonces por eso estas aquí.

-Sí, hemos venido desde Alemania del sur. Somos conocidos como los arios, ya sabes, por nuestro pasado nazi.

-Oh, ya veo. Te debo agradecer, supe que me defendiste de Paty. Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer. Debiste defenderte sola.

-Sí, pero eso que dijo… Yo no sé quien rayos se lo contó…

-Entonces es cierto. Ya veo.

-No pienses lo peor de mí… No quise hacerme daño, es solo que…

No sabía que decir. Gerard solo me tomó de la mano antes de cruzar la calle. Miré su anillo, era de oro con la brillante piedra roja, el rubí vampiro. Me sonrojé un poco, no esperaba que hiciera eso. Las personas se nos quedaban viendo. El llevaba un traje completamente negro, y una corbata roja. Unas líneas negras se le marcaban debajo de los ojos, y sus labios eran ligeramente rosas.

-Que no te avergüence, Fernanda. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Solo estabas confusa. Es todo.

-¿Es todo? Mi madre lloró sangre por mi culpa.

-Aun así, ¿no crees que es hermoso? A pesar de la eternidad, podemos sentir, llorar, o reír. No dejamos de ser del todo humanos, pero esa eternidad es más cara de lo que crees.

-Me imagino…

-Nuestros sentidos se disparan hasta las nubes. Somos más sensibles de lo que puedas pensar. Podemos ver a kilómetros una rata correr, oler una fragancia a distancia, pero el dolor también se incrementa, y solo cuando nos hieren brutalmente.

-Pero no vuelan…

-Eso es una completa farsa. Los vampiros no volamos, pero podemos correr muy rápido, cargar cosas muy pesadas, o detener trenes en movimiento. Pero lo que nos puede matar es el sol. O el fuego. Por eso llevamos estas piedras.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Mis padres todo el tiempo me dicen que odian el sol.

-Yo no lo odio. Yo lo veo como lo que es, un simple astro del universo. Sin él la vida no sería posible.

Me gustaba su manera de expresarse. No había odio de el. Gerard era muy distinto a otros vampiros que había conocido.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Gerard?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues, deseo saber, ¿Cuándo fuiste transformado?

-Hace un par de meses.

-No es mucho tiempo. ¿Y tu familia?

-Mis padres son los actuales líderes del clan. Y todo por una desgracia.

-¿Desgracia?

-Sí, veras… Hace 400 años, mis abuelos, los legítimos líderes del clan, fueron encontrados por un grupo de humanos, los cuales creían en la existencia de brujas. Cuando encontraron a mis abuelos, los llevaron hasta el sol. Les quitaron sus piedras y fueron quemados vivos.

-¡Que horrible! ¿Y tus padres?

-Fueron seleccionados para sustituirlos porque eran el matrimonio más viejo del clan luego de mis abuelos. Desde ahí fuimos perseguidos y arrojados al sur de Alemania. No conocí a mis abuelos, pero bueno, sé que ellos no eran vengativos con los humanos.

-Es muy triste. Pero, ¿Cómo fue tu transformación? ¿Te dolió?

-Como nunca. Quise morir. Un chico o chica de nuestra familia debe pasar por el dolor que la muerte le otorgue para renacer a la vida eterna.

-Pero…

-Te pone nerviosa, lo sé. Pero mira el lado bueno. Estarás con tu familia por siempre.

-No quisiera dejar de ver a mi amiga Anne… Si pudiera ser como nosotros…

-Eso nunca. Nosotros tenemos prohibido transformar humanos a vampiros.

-Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que si se puede?

-…

Gerard se quedó callado. Parecía que ese tema estaba fuera de discusión.

-¿Aunque sea una persona ideal?

-…

-¡Responde!

-Fernanda, solo te lo voy a repetir: Está prohibido.

-Pues de nada sirve la eternidad, si me toca ver morir a los que quiero. No es justo.

-Nosotros los vampiros no somos los indicados para decir lo que es justo o no. Eso se los dejamos a los humanos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ellos desconocen el sentido de la eternidad, además de que les toca ser nuestro alimento.

Estábamos a unos metros de la puerta de mi casa. Gerard era interesante, mucho. Me gustaba su plática. Pero era muy necio. Había cosas que no quería confiarme, tal vez porque todavía era humana.

-Cuídate, y recuerda que los licántropos están ahí… No te confíes.

-Okay, hasta luego, Gerard.

Me dio una sonrisa muy rara, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Esa noche mis padres me llevaron a la casa de mis abuelos. La abuela nos sirvió tazas con un líquido rojizo. Era sangre. Yo decliné la oferta. No me llamaba la atención.

-Pero, pequeña, debes probarla.

-No abuela, lo siento. No puedo.

-Bien, pero algún día la beberás sin pena.

El abuelo, un "joven" rubio de ojos rojos, delgado y muy alto, de cabello largo y rizado, se acercó a mí. Cualquiera pensaría que tendría unos 30 años, pero ya tenía unos 12 siglos de vida. O más. Él y la abuela me llamaban pequeña todo el tiempo, eso debido a que cuando nací era muy chiquita. Me abrazó y depositó un beso en la frente, con mucho amor de abuelo.

-Bien, mi pequeña, he decidido darte un brazalete el día de tu transformación. Quiero que sepas que, como eres mi única nieta sin transformar, los representantes de los 20 clanes vendrán ese día, con algunos de sus hijos.

-¿Vendrán a ver transformación?

-Así es.

-Pe… Pero… Yo no… Yo no…

-Hmm… ¿Sigues con esa idea rebelde, amor? Sabes de sobra que tu futuro es ser una vampiresa… No puedes evitarlo, nadie lo hizo.

-Pero abuelo…

-Fernanda, no quiero que cuestiones a tu abuelo.

-Tranquilo, Max, entiende a tu hija, está nerviosa.

-Aun así, padre, ninguno de nosotros se resistió a la transformación. No quiero que mi hija sea la primera.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo, suegro. Además, no le hemos dicho a Fernanda, que ya tiene un pretendiente.

-¿Cómo que pretendiente, madre?

-Ah, es cierto-Dijo alegre mi abuela, una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros, los cuales había heredado-Es un chico encantador…

-No estoy segura a lo que se refieren…-Me puse de pie, soltando el abrazo del abuelo-Y no creo que lo quiera.

-Pero pequeña, no sabes de quien te hablamos…

-No importa, abuela, no quiero saber nada de compromisos…

-Hija, por favor, compórtate.

-Pero, madre…

-Anda, pequeña, se trata de un joven de la familia de los arios. Vino a verme hace semanas, y habló con tus padres, con tu abuela y conmigo. Se trata del hijo más joven del clan Kurtz.

-No me digas…-Mi mente imaginó al instante de quien se trataba-Es Gerard Kurtz. ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo, ya hablaste con él?

-Madre, va a la misma preparatoria que yo. No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada. Además ustedes no me dijeron nada… ¿Cómo pretenden que lo acepte?

-Fernanda, no es nada del otro mundo… Debes saber que cuando un vampiro elije a una vampiresa, estos se casan bajo el rito del matrimonio de los mil años…

-¿Ah, sí, madre, y si ella no quiere?

-Los vampiros solo elegimos pareja una sola vez en la vida. Ten por seguro de que lo vas a querer. Aunque el amor entre vampiros es relativo. No existe como tal. Es solo la necesidad de completar nuestra vida con otro vampiro.

-Necesidad, se oye feo.-Repliqué.

-Pues los licántropos hacen lo mismo. Al igual que la guerra. Como sabrás pequeña, esos lobos aulladores rompieron el pacto de paz y hace 400 años mataron a uno de los nuestros, lo devoraron.

-¿Cómo que devoraron, abuelo?

-Sí. Un vampiro muere por las heridas de un licántropo, cuando estas son muy profundas y consecutivas, ya que tardan mucho más en sanar. Es por eso que nos separamos en clanes, para poder vigilarlos y defendernos de ellos.

-Oh, tocan a la puerta.

La abuela fue a recibir a las visitas. Se trataba nada más que de Gerard y sus padres, lo líderes del clan Kurtz. Me sentí decepcionada. No podía creer que lo único que quisiera Gerard era comprometerse por la necesidad de completar su vampiresca vida. Y sentí que lo odiaba. Y creí que de verdad estimaba a los humanos.

-Buenas noches, clan Williams, venimos tal y como lo hemos prometido. Viviremos en esta región por lo menos hasta que la guerra pase. Los licántropos están planeando un ataque para dentro de 4 lunas llenas. Hay que prevenirnos.-El padre de Gerard, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se acercaba con mi abuelo-Ella debe ser la mujer que mi hijo ha elegido.

-Gerard…-Apenas pude pronunciar.

-Fernanda, creí que te vería hasta mañana en la escuela.

-¿Con que quieres ser mi prometido, no?

-Oh, ya te lo dijeron…

Creí que me había defendido de corazón en la escuela, pero solo actuó como un maldito interesado. Vampiro o no, no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡Eres un hipócrita!

Y no pude contenerme. Terminé por darle una bofetada, bastante fuerte. Ni siquiera él o mis padres lo habían visto llegar. Sus padres parecían sorprendidos, y Gerard con el rostro volteado. Le había dejado una marca apenas visible, mi mano ardía, pero había valido la pena.

-Fernanda…-Salió de los labios de Gerard.

Y mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Y le había prometido a Anne que no iba a dejar otra vez que eso pasara. No hice otra cosa que salir de la casa de mis abuelos. Ahora estaba segura de que los vampiros no valían la pena. No valía la pena ser uno de ellos.

CONTINUARA…

Vaya, pobre chica. Se siente traicionada. Es normal si le hablan de esa manera sobre los enlaces entre vampiros. Pero bueno, en el siguiente capi ya veremos cómo lo resuelven, si es que se puede. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Chemical Romance:**

**Los vampiros Nunca te harán daño.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Salí de lo más ofendida de la casa de mis abuelos. Nunca habría creído que Gerard se acercara a mí solo por mero interés. Tal vez me estaba portando demasiado exagerada pero se trataba de mis sentimientos. De rato Gerard me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo apenas tocándome. Me giré sorprendida, queriendo volver abofetearlo, pero algo me hizo detenerme. Gerard se notaba triste. Su mirada era la de un humano verdadero.

-Fernanda…

-¡Cállate!

-… Fernanda, por favor…

-No me digas por favor… Quiero que me dejes tranquila…

-No es lo que parece.

-¿Y según tú qué parece?

-Sientes que te he usado. Y que en realidad no me importas. Pero precisamente por que me importas es que he venido, y me inscribí en tu escuela.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo…

-Me gustas mucho…

-¿Cómo? Si apenas nos conocimos hoy…

-Te equivocas. Te vi por primera vez el día que llegamos a Los Ángeles, hace dos meses. Aquella noche cuando tus abuelos celebraron su aniversario número 750. Todos los clanes fueron invitados, y mi familia estaba presente. Yo te vi toda la ceremonia, y desde ese momento supe que serías mi esposa.

-Pero nunca te preguntaste qué es lo que yo quiero. Parece que no te importa…

-Claro que me importa, por eso te he seguido al jardín…

-No lo sé… Eres un vampiro, y no sé si deba creerte.

-Tus padres también lo son, al igual que tus abuelos…

-Sí, pero ellos no me mentirían…

Posó su mirada roja sobre mis ojos color miel. Sentí un calor significativo recorrer mis mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tacto. Bajé la mirada, completamente deshecha.

-Gerard, ¿De verdad te importo?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces déjame elegir…

-Elegir…

-Sí, elegir lo que quiero.

-Yo nunca te obligaría a algo que no deseas. Yo no soy así.

-Pues te lo agradezco.

En medio de los arbustos se podían oír ruidos, y de pronto saltó una sombra, la cual se posó delante de nosotros. Era otro vampiro, de cabello corto, y con piercing en la boca y la nariz. Su cabello era tan negro como el de Gerard y sus ojos rojos como el rubí, que pendía de su oreja.

-Hola, Gerard, ¿Qué haces con esa humana? ¿No piensas comerla? Se ve, muy pero muy deliciosa…

-Frank, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vaya manera de recibir a tu mejor amigo.

-No lo eres.

-Hmm… Sigues siendo un rencoroso…

-¿Rencoroso? Alguien como tú no merece ni eso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! De verdad que eres muy gracioso…

-No es un chiste, idiota, ahora vete…

-No, no, no… No debes correrme. Sabes que mi familia se unirá a la guerra para preservar nuestra especie.

-Lo sé de sobra, pero eso no significa que deba escucharte. Ahora vete de aquí.

-De acuerdo, me iré, pero antes…

Ese tal Frank se acercó a mí en un parpadeo. Su boca ya estaba cerca de mi cuello, con los colmillos rozando mi piel.

-Deliciosa…

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Gerard le dio un empujón muy fuerte, logrando que Frank saliera disparado hasta el otro lado del jardín. Se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas negras, mirando hacia mi dirección.

-Ella es Fernanda Williams, y dentro de unas semanas será convertida por su abuelo. Es una vampiro. No lo olvides, Frank. Si tienes ganas de sangre búscate a otra presa.

-Oh, no lo sabía. Disculpe mis modales, señorita Williams…-Frank se acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez Gerard se paró delante de mí.

-No te le vas a acercas mientras siga siendo humana, Frank.

-Bien. Pero cuando sea transformada, amigo, voy a pedirla como mi esposa.

-No es posible, ya lo he pedido yo, y no puedes hacer nada.

-¿Nada? Eso está por verse.

Frank se dio media vuelta y se fue, como si no hubiera estado ahí. Caí de rodillas, temblorosa, mientras que Gerard se bajaba a mi nivel. Me abrazó, revisando mi cuello.

-Estoy bien.-Le retiré la mano de mí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, y déjame en paz…

Me levanté y me dirigí al jardín trasero. Ahí había muchas rosas rojas y distintos árboles. Una fuente de piedra adornaba el centro del jardín y el viento poco a poco levanta los largos hierbajos crecidos. Oí sus pasos detrás de mí, no quiso ser muy sutil que se dijera.

-Escucha, Gerard, te conozco solo de hoy y siento que ya te odio. Creí que yo te importaba de verdad.

-Por supuesto que me importas, por eso te he pedido como mi prometida… Me imagino que eso debe de tener un significado.

-Significa que solo te importas tú. No puedo sentirme halagada. Por nada.

-No pretendo que te sientas halagada. Los halagos son para los que carecen de talentos. Tú eres auténtica. Y eso me gusta de ti.

-No me conoces.

-Te conozco lo suficiente. Sé que has tenido problemas desde pequeña, que los niños no se juntaban contigo. Sé que Paty te molesta desde la secundaria… Y sé que te trataste de suicidar por que un chico que te gustaba y murió.

Madre mía… No sabía como era que ese vampiro se había enterado. Quizá tenía poderes telépatas, o leía mentes. Cerré la boca y me senté a las orillas de la fuente.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Solo lo supe.

-¿Cómo?-Insistí.

-No importa. Solo sé que estabas enamorada de ese humano y que él murió en un accidente.

Me quedé callada. Respiré hondo y luego lo vi otra vez a los ojos.

-Se llamaba Derek. Tenía 16 años. Le gustaban las carreras de autos y amaba conducir. Él y yo éramos muy felices, viajando en su auto a alta velocidad, escuchando Rammstein… Una tarde me llamaron a casa avisándome que había sufrido un accidente…-Hice una pausa-Derek estaba en coma, con daños en casi todo el cuerpo… Luego murió… Las heridas eran muy graves.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Yo más… Cuando murió, yo solo quería sentir que él estaba conmigo. Traté de morir, pero Anne llegó a mi casa a salvarme, justo a tiempo… Ahora uso estos estúpidos guantes para que no vean las cicatrices de mis muñecas. Y ahora resulta que le gusto a un vampiro.

-Sé que tú completarás mi eternidad. Es todo. Por eso te he elegido.

-Suena tan interesado. Sin un poco de… de… Olvídalo.

En casa, subí a mi habitación. Puse un poco de My Chemical Romance para tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Gerard en cierto modo era muy parecido a Derek. Pero eran diferentes a la vez… Mis sentimientos se remontaron a esos días en los que solía ir de paseo con Derek, las citas, aquellas noches viendo películas… Ahora ya no estaba. Ya casi nada tenía sentido.

A la mañana siguiente fui caminando a la escuela. No quise desayunar, solo esperar que el día terminara rápido. Los padres de Gerard se habían sentido ofendido con mi actitud, y mis padres habían tratado de arreglarlo. Me regañaron una vez que estuvimos en casa, por eso me había encerrado. Ahora a pasar otro día de escuela.

A la hora del almuerzo, Anne se acercó a mí muy extrañada de que no le hablado en toda la mañana.

-¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo, Fer?

-No para nada. Es solo que quería un rato a solas…

-Oh, me voy, pues…

-No, no te vayas… Es que ese idiota de Gerard…

-No me digas que te has peleado con él.

-Es más que eso, Anne… Resulta que Gerard me ha pedido como esposa a mis padres y abuelos desde hace semanas…

-Vaya…

-Y eso no es todo, dijo que se ha enamorado de mí cuando me vio la primera vez, aquella noche que mis abuelos tuvieron su ceremonia de 750 aniversario.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que sí, verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Es muy lindo y atento, le gusta el rock y es vampiro.

-Creí que yo le interesaba de verdad, pero solo me quiere para completar su vida de vampiro. Es un imbécil.

Luego del almuerzo, las horas siguientes me pasaron como caracoles en competencia. Muy lentas. En lugar de apuntar lo escrito en el pizarrón, me la pasé dibujando hadas en mi cuaderno. Pero todos mis pensamientos apuntaban a Gerard. Debía ser honesta. Me gustaba, y mucho.

En eso, un viento descomunal reventó las ventanas de la clase. Los alumnos se escondieron debajo de los asientos y la maestra de biología se escondió debajo del escritorio. Los pedazos de vidrio volaron por todos lados, en tanto los demás gritaban. Cuando tuve el valor de ver qué era lo que pasaba, me llevé la sorpresa de que eran unos hombres enormes.

-"Licántropos…"-Pensé.

Eran seis de ellos, bastante altos. De cabellos negros y miradas tan oscuras cono el carbón. Sus músculos estaban muy marcados, y las garras adornaban sus enormes manos. Una capa de vello cubría parte de sus brazos, sin que perdieran apariencia humana. El que presumiblemente era el líder de ellos se acercó a mí, brincando los pupitres de mis compañeros.

Su mirada era perversa, llena do odio y con un toque de lujuria. Me puse de pie y traté de huir, pero me atrapó por la blusa, desgarrándola un poco, apenas rozando mi piel. Ese rasguño me había dolido, y eso que no lo hizo con intensión de lastimarme.

-Hola, eres la última hija de los Williams, ¿Verdad?

-¡Suéltame, maldito!-Le di un punta pie en la espinilla.

-Eso, eso me gusta. Vámonos…

Me cubrió la boca para que no gritara, y salimos de un brinco por la ventana rota. En tanto el miedo me devoraba viva. Mientras, en mi casa las visitas habían llegado. Para esa hora mi amiga Paulina y su hermano Ray del clan Hamptom llegarían a mi casa como huéspedes. Ellos son de Inglaterra. Pensaba en que quería recibirla, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Estos repulsivos seres me tenían secuestrada, y quizás con muy malas intensiones…

-¿Te gusta mi guarida, preciosa? Yo soy el líder de la manada, me llamo Till. Ellos son Christoph, Flake, Oliver, Paul y Richard. Somos los lobos del bosque, y hemos sido encomendados a darte una cálida estadía, linda…

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Yo no tengo nada qué ver con ustedes!

-No lo sabes. Los vampiros no dicen lo mismo.

-¡Pero yo soy una vampiro, estúpidos…!

-Uy, a la niña linda le gusta decir palabrotas…

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola. Ya sé que me había tardado un poquito pero ya está el capi. Ahora espero que los hechos se desarrollen de un modo más abierto, los licántropos tienen un plan para esta chica y su especie, y no serán nada amables. Bueno, ojala les guste. Reviews, please.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**My Chemical romance: **

**Los Vampiros Nunca te harán daño.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Nunca es fácil tratar con hombres lobo, y mucho menos si tienen intensiones de hacerte su víctima. En el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que alguien llegara y me salvara, que mis padres o mis abuelos sintieran que los necesitaba, pero el lugar donde me encontraba no permitía esa clase de comunicación telepática. Era como si esa cueva estuviera rodeada por un halo de magia. Mis manos y pies estaban atados fuertemente, mientras lidiaba con las miradas lascivas de mis captores. Eran seis. Seis hambrientos hombres lobos. Faltaba todavía bastante tiempo para que se hiciera de noche, y por desgracia en el calendario se marcaba que sería luna llena. Hablaban entre ellos en una vieja lengua desconocida para mí, era la lengua nativa de los lobos de los bosques. Quedaban muy pocos de ellos en estos tiempos y por eso se reunían en pequeñas manadas.

Luego de que pasaran unas tres horas, eso creo, el atardecer murió y la luna comenzaba a asomarse por el firmamento. Y la transformación empezó. Los lobos crecieron de estatura, sus músculos se marcaron el doble, el vello cubrió su cuerpo por completo y se formó en sus rostros los hocicos parecidos a los de perros, llenos de afilados y sanguinarios colmillos. Sus garras se mostraban más grandes, afiladas y amenazadoras. Tenían las orejas puntiagudas y su aspecto se hizo mucha más aterrador.

-¿Acaso no somos agradables?-Decía Till, mientras que los demás se burlaban-Es bastante reconfortante poder volver a nuestra forma natural.

-No lo creo…-Dije por lo bajo.

-Te oí, recuerda que nuestros oídos son muy agudos, casi podría escuchar lo que piensas.

-No creo que te interese saber lo que piense un vampiro no transformado, querido…

Esa voz se escuchaba desde la entrada de la cueva. Era la voz de una mujer. Al mirar a su dirección, la reconocí al instante. Era una dama alta, de muy largo cabello color cobrizo, atado en una sola cola. Delgada, de prominentes atributos, llevaba una especie de armadura de bronce puesta y un báculo era sujetado por su mano derecha, en el cual poseía una esfera muy brillante de vivos colores amarillos, verdes y morados. Su rostro era el mismo que cuando yo era una niña. Charlotte, la bruja ancestral.

Los lobos se acuclillaron, reverenciando a la recién llegada. Charlotte era una bruja milenaria que se apoyaba de esos seres para lograr sus propósitos, por muchos siglos había estado en una especie de guerra contra los vampiros. Y todo por una supuesta traición de los cantantes nocturnos.

-Sí, Fernanda, no he cambiado en 2000 años, no lo haría menos en 10… Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

-Igual…-Le contesto con sarcasmo notorio.

-Veo que te has convertido en toda una damita, muy linda, bella y agradable.

-Bueno, Charlotte, no creo que me hayas mandado traer a este sitio por cuestiones sociales…

-No. Te he mandado traer porque te necesito. Conoces sobre la guerra que se aproxima a cada segundo. La guerra entre licántropos y vampiros. Necesito de tu poder.

-Mi poder, no juegues, yo no tengo poderes, aun no me transformo en vampiresa y no lo haré.

-Oh, pequeña, no me entiendes. Tus abuelos te han ocultado desde siempre el inmenso poder que se alberga en tu ser. Eres muy poderosa, tanto que podrías detener la guerra, pero yo no deseo eso. Yo quiero que tu poder me sirva para acabar con toda esa plaga llamada vampiros. En especial esos llamados los cantantes nocturnos.

-Ellos no te han hecho nada, y si fuera verdad que poseo ese poder nunca te lo daría. Eres perversa y solo utilizas a la humanidad para tus malditos propósitos.

-Oh, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Por favor, no me halagues que voy a sonrojarme. Por supuesto que soy perversa. Esa es la esencia que me da la vida. No por nada he vivido más de 2000 años, mocosa. No te estoy peguntando si me ofreces tu poder, te lo voy a quitar.

-¿Qué? No bromees conmigo, bruja. No tengo nada qué me arrebates.

Los ojos de Charlotte pasaron de ser de un intenso verde a ser morados. Los verdaderos ojos de una bruja milenaria. Se acercó a mí amenazadora, provocando que casi me arrepintiera de ser tan insolente con ella.

-Recuerda que puedo matarte en este momento. Eres humana todavía, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Till, quiero que la lleves al interior de la cueva, hasta las entrañas de los calderos de invocación. Esta chiquilla va a sernos de mucha utilidad.

-Con gusto, mi Reina.

Ese hombre lobo me tomó por la cintura y me cargó sobre su hombro derecho. Una especie de escalones de caracol daban a un sótano, se sentía un calor casi insoportable, era la supuesta entrada al infierno. Mi comunicación telepática no funcionaba por ello y debido al halo de Magia instalado por Charlotte. En ese momento más que nunca deseaba poder ver a Gerard. No estaba segura, pero pensar en él en ese preciso instante me hizo quererlo a mi lado, me hizo amarlo, necesitar de su presencia, de sus palabras. Me conformaba con solo verlo.

-Oh, mira, pobre mocosa, está tan necesitada de su querido vampiro…

-¿C… Cómo sabes eso…?-Estaba sorprendida, aunque la verdad no tenía motivos para ello.

-Sabes sobre mi impresionante poder. Puedo saber lo que quieres, anhelas, deseas, necesitas…

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Gerard me había elegido como su prometida porque había sentido esa conexión conmigo muy a pesar de no ser una vampiresa entera. Y yo me había molestado por ello, y era entendible debido a que no lo había visto antes, y yo soy una chica que se da a respetar. Sin embargo, el miedo me estaba paralizando. Unas puertas de hierro se abrieron con solo el pensamiento de Charlotte. Unos enormes calderos hervían sobre unas fogatas de fuego color azul, y un círculo se formaba con los vapores negros.

-Este vapor es negro por las almas acumuladas en los calderos. Las almas de vampiros que hemos capturado por años, siglos…

-¿Almas? Los vampiros no tienen alma, ¿O sí?-Interrogaba, eso era algo que nunca me habían dicho.

-Oh, Fernanda, por supuesto que los vampiros tienen alma. Un alma que tarde, muy tarde debe ir al Black Parade, el paraíso oscuro de los vampiros. Luego de que cumplen su ciclo de vida, alrededor de 2000 o 3000 años, un vampiro puede decidir morir, o si la vida de vampiro no le apetece y quiere ir con su creador Eternal, puede recurrir a la muerte física.

-Se nota que sabes mucho, hay muchas cosas que aun no me han dicho… ¿Qué es eso del creador Eternal?

-Bueno, Fernanda, mereces saberlo, después de todo, es mayor lo que tú me vas a dar. El creador Eternal es el Dios de los Vampiros. Se cuenta que Eternal era un errante ser vagando por el mundo humano antes de que hubieran humanos. Su espíritu cruzaba mares, cielos y tierras en busca de un ser semejante a él. Al no encontrarlo, decidió crear uno con el maravilloso poder de su mente. Pero el ser que había creado carecía de algo muy vital: La preciosa sangre. El primer vampiro comenzó a cazar animales de sangre roja, pero al toparse con los primeros humanos de dio cuenta de que su sangre era mejor y le daba vitalidad. No solo le saciaba el estómago, sino que también le daba vida. Eternal, al ver aquello, decidió que su vampiro no debía vivir solo en las penumbras. La luz aun no era creada y le hizo a una compañera. Los nombres de esos vampiros son Castiel, y ella Emilliet.

-¿Emilliet, Castiel? Ellos son los vampiros legendarios. Había oído algo sobre ellos, pero no tenía idea de que fueran creación de un ser mayor, un Dios llamado Eternal.

-Así es. Emilliet y Castiel aprendieron a dominar sus impulsos de cacería, crearon las reglas que rigen hoy en día a los vampiros y se encargaron de procrear a las diferentes razas. Son como los Adán y Eva de los humanos. Descubrieron que una vez que murieran sus almas emigrarían por el universo hasta encontrarse con la esencia de Eternal, y volverían a su casa, el Black Parade, el lugar del descanso eterno de los vampiros. Donde se dice abunda la sangre en fuentes insecables, cielos nocturnos sin sol, iluminado por una sola luna, sin estrellas. Estas almas negras son los vampiros que hemos acabado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acabar con los vampiros? Ellos han respetado el tratado de paz y ustedes lo rompieron… Estoy segura…

-Pero por supuesto que lo rompimos. Charlotte no debe atarse a los simples tratados de seres inferiores chupa sangre, los vamos a acabar, y tu poder puede hacerlo.

-No, yo no tengo poderes…

-Sé que puedes sorprenderte pero los posees. Eternal manda a un vampiro al mundo con poderes cada mil años. El anterior poseedor de dicho poder fue un vampiro de Oriente llamado Wang. Nacido en China, a mediados del siglo 11. Lamentablemente murió luego de tener tres años de transformado. Solo aparentaba ser un chiquillo de trece años.

-¿Trece años…?

-Sí, Fernanda. En Oriente, por aquellos años los jóvenes son transformados a los trece años. Pero entre más joven eres, más dolorosa es tu transformación.

-Bueno, Charlotte, me has dicho sobre ese poder, y debo suponer que si lo poseo, vas a arrebatármelo. Seguro que fuiste tú quien se lo quitó a ese muchacho… ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Eres muy lista aunque no lo aparentes.

-¡Oye!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Tranquila, que no pretendo insultarte.

-Pues ya lo hiciste.

-Okay, me disculpo, bueno, sabes que no lo lamento.

-Como sea. Necesito saber acerca de ese dichoso poder. Sabes que faltan semanas para mi transformación, la cual no deseo, así que no puedo creer que tenga ese poder.

-El poder que tienes es Life-llus, una energía dormida que descansa en lo más escondido de tu corazón. Los cantantes nocturnos pretenden detenerme, saben que te tengo prisionera pero no saben en donde, ya que he puesto mi campo de magia alrededor de esta cueva para que no puedan olerte. Tus abuelos y tus padres no pueden localizarte de manera telepática, ante lo cual deben suponer que te hallas en peligro. Pero descuida. Si decides darme tu poder por las buenas no morirás. En cambio si te rehúsas, te mataré, pero antes, mis licantropos van a disfrutar de ti, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

El miedo se apoderó de mí, y como nunca desee poder estar en casa, al lado de mis padres, de mis abuelos… Al lado de él… Poder verlo una sola vez más. Los licántropos me rodearon, solo podía escuchar sus gruñidos, acercaban sus narices a mi cabello, me tocaban, y yo temblaba más.

-De ti depende, Fernanda, si deseas ser violada y asesinada por estos licántropos, o quieres seguir viva. Toda la decisión es tuya.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Déjenme tranquila, asquerosos monstruos!

-Veo que eso es un no. Entonces atáquenla sin piedad…

La orden de Charlotte fue como una daga clavada en mis oídos. Sentí cercana la muerte, una horda de licántropos me caería encima y nada podría evitarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no deseaba morir. Aun tenía tanto que ver, que vivir, que sentir… Tantas emociones, tantos deseos, verlo de nuevo y decirle que, que… En eso, unas voces esplendorosas se escucharon en la cueva. Eran las voces de cuatro jóvenes hermosos, el líder de ellos, supongo yo, llevaba una enorme piedra roja atada al cuello. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo, y una maravillosa aura dorada. No voy a olvidar la letra de la canción que estaban entonando, la cual alejó a los licántropos de mí, e hizo que Charlotte rabiara sin poder hacer nada. Era como si la melodía la detuviera.

Life is like a boat in a bottle  
try to sail you can't with no air  
day by day it only gets harder  
try to scream but nobody cares  
through the glass you see  
the same faces

hear their voices fade like a drum  
when your life is a boat in a bottle  
you're surrounded drifting alone  
don't leave me now  
stay another day  
with me...

when you're sad an no-one knows it  
I'll sent you black roses  
when your heart is dark and frozen  
I'll sent you black roses...

-¡Grrr…! ¡Estúpidos cantores nocturnos, largo de aquí!

La voz de Charlotte se elevó a un grado alto, como el chillido de mil ratas. Estaba furiosa.

-Nunca, Charlotte, libera a la chica, ahora.

-Lauri… Ya debía suponerlo, eres mitad brujo, ¿No? Por eso pudiste detectar donde tenía a la mocosa. Pretendes llevártela, pues no será posible. Ella me pertenece, junto con su maravillosa Life-llus.

-No, Charlotte, Fernanda es hija del clan Williams al cual servimos desde siempre. Somos sus súbditos, y nuestro deber es preservar su vida, y su eternidad. Nunca te voy a dejar, nunca te vamos a dejar que la dañes. Aki, Eero, y Pauli, vamos por Fernanda, nuestro deber es devolverla a casa.

-No te preocupes, Lintu nocturno, la protegeremos con nuestras vidas.-Le dijo un chico de cabello claro y barba de candado.

-Lo sé, Pauli. Ahora, alcen sus voces, debemos ahuyentarlos.-Lauri, el vampiro con la piedra roja.

Los licántropos aullaban desesperados, puesto que el canto a pesar de ser tan bello como el de los arcángeles, les dañaba los oídos. Charlotte alzó su báculo tratando de detenerlos. Sin embargo, pude ver las voces, eran como luces brillantes de diferentes colores que contrastaban con la plena oscuridad que se dejaba sentir en la cueva. Los lobos rasgaban el suelo, mostrando los colmillos, en tanto Charlotte conjuraba una maldición.

-Lintu nocturno, esa bruja va a…

-Lo sé, Aki, no te preocupes, eso estaba esperando.

El poder del báculo se disparó en una especie de rayo púrpura, el cual se encontró con la piedra roja de Lauri. La explosión resultante hizo que todos salieran volando excepto Charlotte y Lauri. Los lobos huyeron y los cantantes nocturnos se levantaron del suelo, apoyando a su líder.

-Vete Charlotte, tus subordinados se han ido, hazlo tú también.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que vas a poder protegerla por siempre, Lauri? Va a llegar el día que ya no puedas hacerlo. Y cuando eso suceda, tú serás el primero en ser mandado a los calderos infernales. Eternal no hará nada por ti, o tus cantantes nocturnos.

-No sabes nada sobre Eternal. El haberlo desafiado te costará caro.

-Sabrán de mí, pronto, idiotas…

Y en un parpadeo, Charlotte desapareció sin dejar rastro. Uno de esos vampiros me desató y ayudó a levantar. Lauri se acercó a mí, con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa. Era un chico bastante atractivo, de ojos verdes. Era tan extraño, sus ojos no eran como los de los otros vampiros. Me dio la mano y me encaminó a la salida de la cueva, escoltados por los vampiros nocturnos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Fernanda? Llegamos a tiempo…

-Sí, gracias. De verdad, gracias.

-No agradezcas, es nuestro deber. Charlotte es una bruja muy ambiciosa, no se va a detener hasta que le entregues tu poder.

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto?

-Ella no se rebajaría a secuestrar a un simple humano para ello. Eres muy importante para tu clan. Es por ello que desean te transformes. Como eres mayor, podrás combatir a Charlotte por ti misma.

-Bueno, me duele la cabeza, creo que después hablaremos de eso. Por lo pronto lo que deseo saber es sobre ustedes. Desde pequeña mis abuelos me contaban sobre los cantantes nocturnos, pero, ¿Quiénes son en realidad? Escuché que Charlotte te llamó mitad brujo. No comprendo.

- Fernanda, yo soy Lauri, el líder del clan Rasmus, mi título de Lintu nocturno me confiere el deber de integrar vampiros a mi orden para el servicio del clan Williams. Por ello hemos estado buscándote hasta dar contigo. Al enterarnos sobre tu captura nos pusimos a buscarte hasta dar con el escondite de los licántropos del bosque.

-Ya veo, entonces supieron que ella me tenía en esta cueva a pesar de la magia que ella usaba para no ser detectada. Charlotte me dijo que ustedes la habían traicionado y por eso los quería destruir especialmente.

-Lo que pasa es que hace trescientos años yo era aprendiz de mago. Quería aprender a realizar hechizos con magia blanca, usarlo para el bien a pesar de ser un vampiro. Pero supe que Charlotte estaba en guerra con mi gente. Al verse burlada, según ella, decidió destruirme, pero no solo por eso, sino porque le quité pergaminos del tiempo que ella había robado para poder acceder a diferentes épocas de la historia humana. Eso es algo muy peligroso, nadie debe hacerlo.

-Así que te buscaba para quitártelos.

-Sí, Fernanda, así es.

-Vaya, creo que hay muchas cosas que necesito saber… Bueno, quiero ir a casa, pero supongo que nos queda lejos.

-Descuida, chicos, reúnanse.

Los cantantes nocturnos se pusieron en un círculo alrededor mío, y luego de que Lauri pronunciara unas palabras, fuimos transportados a mi casa, en donde estaba mi prima Paulina y su hermano Ray, del clan Hampton.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, ya tenía rato sin actualizar. Pues ya metí al grupo The Rasmus. Son tan encantadores para mí, en especial Lauri. Me gusta como cantan, por ello les di el papel de los cantantes nocturnos ^ ^ Lo sé, no es muy creativo de mi parte. Voy a explicar la palabra Lintu, es el apodo de Lauri que significa pájaro. Simple, pero muy hermoso.

Chica Joker.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Chemical Romance.**

**Los vampiros nunca te harán daño.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Luego de que Lauri y los cantantes nocturnos me llevaran a casa, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Paulina y su hermano mayor Ray acababan de llegar de Londres, Inglaterra. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula y agradable. Corrí a abrazarles y a decirles lo feliz que me hallaba de verles. Papá y mamá salieron de la casa al escuchar mi voz, se notaban felices y a la vez preocupados.

-Oh, Fernanda, por el amor de Castiel y Emilliet, qué gusto verte de nuevo...

-Mamá, estoy bien, tranquila.

-Hija, estábamos muy preocupados.

-Ya estoy con ustedes, padre, y todo gracias a Lauri y a los cantantes nocturnos.

-No, ese es nuestro deber.

Lauri su reunió con sus hombres vampiros, era hora de que se marcharan.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Estoy seguro de que esa malvada bruja no va a tardar en volver a ti. Vamos a prepararnos para cuando se aparezca de nuevo y evitar que sus lobos te capturen de nuevo. Cuídate mucho.

-Claro. Y gracias otra vez.

Los cantantes nocturnos desaparecieron en un halo de luz brillante, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Pau se acercó a mí, un tanto desconcertada. Le platiqué todo lo que había ocurrido durante mi secuestro junto a mis padres y mi primo Ray, ante lo cual, solo me quedaban ciertas preguntas que hacer.

-Así que considero, ustedes padres, me deben varias respuestas. ¿Qué es eso de que tengo poderes que la maldita bruja esa quiere? Y ¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de Eternal?

-Bueno, esas son preguntas que solo tu abuelo puede contestarte.

-Mamá, no comprendo...

-Hija, lo que sucede es que... Bueno, tu abuelo es el único que sabe la verdad. Él estuvo presente cuando aquello sucedió.

-¿Aquello? Tía, esto es muy extraño, incluso para mí que me gustan las cosas del otro mundo.

-Pau, mejor vayamos con ellos a casa de los abuelos de Fernanda, puede que con ello nos enteremos de lo que pasa. Nuestra visita a Los Ángeles es muy repentina, ni yo entiendo qué hacemos en este sitio.

-Es para la...

-Shh... Pau, no comprendes que estoy siendo irónico, no quiero que Fer se entere.

-Ah, pues eso hubieras dicho, tarado.

-Señorita, no te comportas.

-Ustedes dos se secretean mucho, y no me agrada.-Les digo con un tono medio paranoico, obvio en una persona que estuvo a punto de ser devorada viva por lobos.

-Bueno, ya, vayamos con mis padres. Fernanda, ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Sí, padre, no te preocupes, estoy mejor que nunca, aunque confusa y con algo de miedo.

-Ya no temas, estás con nosotros.

-Sí, mamá, tienes razón.

Llegamos a casa de mis abuelos, y éstos me recibieron como si me hubiera ausentado mil años. Y para mi sorpresa, aunque no tan sorpresa la verdad, estaba Gerard sentado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, bebiendo una taza de té de sangre, ignoro si era o positivo, o negativo, lo sé, mal chiste.

-Hola, abuela, abuelo.

-¡Mi pequeña, pensé que ya no te veía de nuevo!

-Estoy bien, abuela.

-Mi hermoso primor, estaba muy preocupado por ti. Me enteré de que esos desgraciados licántropos te raptaron del colegio. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, abuelo. No me pasó nada malo. Solo el susto. Aunque esa bruja maldita me dijo muchas cosas que según mis padres, solo tú me puedes contar si son ciertas.

-Ya veo. Por favor, todos pasen y siéntense en la sala. Mi esposa les traerá un poco de té.

-Yo quiero un té de limón. Please!

-Sí, te traigo uno, Fernanda.

-Gracias, abuela.

Me senté a los pies del abuelo como cuando era niña, ansiando escuchar lo que debía decirnos. Gerard no dejaba de mirarme, era un poco incómodo, pero debo ser honesta. No habría tenido tanto miedo si él hubiera estado a mi lado.

-Pues verán, cuando Fernanda nació, los licántropos juraron que una guerra se desataría entre nuestras especies en cualquier momento. En ese entonces, estabas muy débil, naciste antes de tiempo. Tu madre trató de cuidarse lo mejor que pudo, pero al igual que tú, ella fue raptada. La malvada bruja Charlotte le lanzó un conjuro mágico y por ello tú naciste con increíbles poderes que solo se revelarán el día de tu transformación.

-Pero, yo no...

-Fernanda, no es cuestión de que quieras. Debes ser transformada, de ese modo podremos descubrir para qué sirven tus poderes y de algún modo podremos evitar que Charlotte se haga de ellos.

-Madre, yo no quiero. Y menos por la culpa de esa tipa.

-Fernanda... Si no lo haces la especie peligrará de verdad.

-Abuelo, no sé si pueda ayudar de otra forma, pero... Si pudiera contactar con Eternal.

-Imposible. Ningún vampiro puede contactar a Eternal, a menos que haya muerto.

-Entonces, abuelo, es necesario...

-Así es. Debes ser transformada.

Luego de una larga plática donde el abuelo nos explicó lo que Charlotte ya me había dicho, todos salieron al jardín, era de noche y la luna ya se asomaba. Gerard se acercó a mí, con un gesto tan despreocupado.

-Fernanda, ¿Estás bien?

-Bueno, para ser una chica a punto de ser devorada por lobo, sí, estoy genial.

-Amo tu sarcasmo aun en las peores situaciones.

-No haz hecho ningún gesto de abrazarme, o consolarme por lo que pasé.

-Ya te lo dije, el amor para los vampiros es relativo, no es como esas cursilerías de humanos, no pretendas que me comporte como un novio humano.

-Solo pretendía saber que al menos, ante tanto interés tuyo, ibas a demostrarme que te importo un poco.

-Y me importas. Puedo oír tu corazón y bueno, si pudieras oír los corazones de la gente, te decepcionarías en parte de ellos. Quiero decir, ellos poseen un maravilloso don a pesar de todo.

-¿Don? Vaya, ahora sí se te zafó un tonillo.

-Me refiero que sus corazones suplican por la vida eterna, por nunca dejar de latir, creen que la inmortalidad es perfecta. Pero no lo es. Otros suplican por el poder, por estar encima de los demás. Y aunque no lo creas, la sangre de esos corazones es la más deleitable para el paladar vampirezco más exigente. Y aun así son afortunados en n tener que hacer lo que yo sí hago cada noche.

-Gerad...

Sus ojos reflejaban un vago deseo por abandonar esa vida, de poder ser humano de nuevo.

-Fernanda, quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Pero yo no deseo casarme.

-Dime, ¿No quieres estar a mi lado? ¿Me odias?

-Lo que quiero es estar tranquila, no tener que pasar por esa transformación.

-Será inevitable, y más por la amenaza de Charlotte. Debes ser valiente. Sé que lo eres.

-Solo soy una humana.

-Y esa es tu mayor fuerza y ventaja.

-No comprendo, Gerard...

-Me gusta que digas mi nombre, suena tan bien saliendo de tus labios. Esos labios que beberán sangre un día, y quier estar presente para ello.

Sus manos rodearon las mías, sus ojos rojos brillaban con una intensidad extraña. sentí como una especie de hipnotismo, una seducción hacia su persona. Su piel blanca se notaba fría, necesitaba del calor de mis ser, de mi compañía. Y yo quería la suya. Poco a poco sus labios rojizos se acercaron a los míos, estaba a punto de besar a un vampiro. En eso, una voz que ya había oído antes, se dejó oír interrumpiendo el momento.

-Espero no ser indiscreto, pero, ¿Qué no está prohibida esa chica hasta que sea una vampiresa, Gerard?

-Fuck... ¿Qué haces aquí, Frank?

-Solo vengo a saber si Fernanda Williams se encuentra bien. Ya todos saben que fue raptada.

-Esta bien, muy bien, y no necesita que la molesten. Así que vete.

-Oh, Gee, eres tan enojón. Tan irritable con una cara encantadora.

-Vete, he dicho.

-Frank, Gerard, no en casa de mis abuelos...

-Okay, como desees. Solo vine a traerte estas rosas negras, sé que te gustan.

Frank me regaló las rosas y se marchó. Gerard estaba furioso, aunque no lo aparentaba físicamente.

-Rosas negras, no sabía que te gustan.

-Me encantan. Te falta tanto por saber de mí.

-Ese tarado solo quiere quedar bien contigo, y me molesta. Me hace enfadar.

-No veo que deba molestarte.

-Eres mi prometida.

-Nunca he aceptado.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gerard. Un dedo suyo acarició mi mejilla, fue un gesto protector muy íntimo, bastante en confianza.

-Me gusta tu carácter. Tienes una voluntad de hierro, nada te hará cambiar a menos que tú lo decidas. Veo satisfactoriamente que no me he equivocado contigo, bella.

-No me digas así, que no lo soy.

-Ser bella de sentimientos es perfecto, me atrae mucho en una chica, pero también lo eres en tu persona. Con razón Charlotte te envidia tanto.

-¿Me envidia?

-Claro, solo tú eres bella en ambas formas, ella es hermosa de cuerpo, pero sus emociones, sentimientos y morales son horrendos, grotescos y asquerosos. Y para rematar, posees un poder genial. Eres la novia vampiro perfecta para Gerad.

-Humm... Presumido.

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto...

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué Frank te llamó Gee?

-Es una contracción de mi nombre, es como tú, cuando te llaman Fer. Y qué decir que fue ese seudo amigo mío que me puso ese apelativo. Ahora que sabe de ti, te quiere arrebatar de mi lado.

-Pero no soy tuya.

-No, aun no, pero lo destrozaré si se te acerca. Ya te siento mía, Fernanda.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**My Chemical Romance.**

**Los vampiros nunca te harán daño.**

**Capítulo 6**

Me sonrojé mucho al escuchar aquello. Gerard esbosó una linda sonrisa, y se acercó de nuevo a mí con la firme intensión de besarme, pero lo evité. No me sentí lista.

-¿Qué pasa, Fer?

-Nada, solo que no quiero.

-¿No quieres besarme? Está bien. Lo respetaré. No haré nada que no quieras. Solo deseo que ese idiota de Frank se aleje de ti.

-Cómo sea. Creo que voy a casa, quiero descansar. Ha sido un largo y muy tenso día, además, mi prima Paulina ha venido desde Inglaterra.

-Bien, solo cuídate. Mañana te veré en la escuela.

Me dio un abrazo algo ceñido, pero no me desagradaba. No puedo decir que era lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento, tal vez era la mera necesidad de compañía, de sentir que alguien estaba a mi lado. Paulina nos miró de lejos, y sonreía. Caminé hacia ella y nos fuimos a mi casa, en tanto mis padres nos alcanzaban luego.

-Uy, creo que alguien ya tiene novio.

-No, no es eso. Es una larga historia, Pau.

-Pues por el modo en que te veía y te abrazaba, diría que es tu prometido, aquél del que tu madre nos contó.

-Lo es.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía.

-Pero aun no lo he aceptado, como no he aceptado ser una vampiresa, aunque sé que debo aceptarlo.

-No es tan malo que el abuelo te convierta.

-Oh, es verdad, tú ya fuiste transformada, y eso que eres unos meses menor que yo.

-Sí, pero somos de diferente clan, aun así, tenemos lazos sanguíneos.

-Las cosas se han puesto muy graves en Inglaterra, varios de los nuestros has sido raptados, y sus piedras encontradas en lugares históricos de los humanos. Si analizan las piedras, sabrán que están hechas de sangre de gente de hace siglos.

-Oh, Dios, ¿De verdad? Creí que eran rubíes.

-No, no lo son. Pero tranquila, que ya no se fabrican. Ahora son heredadas. De hecho, la piedra que planean darte se dice que es la que poseía Emiliet, un regalo de Castiel. Cuentan que Castiel, al notar que Emiliet no era inmune a los rayos del sol, le hizo la piedra luego de sacrificar a muchos humanos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Emiliet no era inmune?

-No, de hecho, se sabe que Eternal, al crear a Castiel, lo bendijo con el poder de ser inmune ante todo aquello que le pudiera dañar, pero Emiliet al ser la segunda en ser creada, nació sin ese don.

-Ya veo. Pues la verdad no me interesa de quien sea la piedra. Me parece totalmente desagradable su procedencia.

-Tranquila, que ya no se sacrifican humanos. Las piedras ahora se heredan, o e regalan a otros clanes para hacerlos más poderosos.

-Bueno, Pau, quiero preguntarte...

-Ya sé, quieres saber sobre mi transformación.

-Sí, Gerard también me contestó lo mismo cuando se lo iba a preguntar.

-Los vampiros podemos intuir lo que sucederá, o lo que nos dirán. Es algo que no te puedo explicar hasta que lo sientas. Pues la verdad duele mucho, bastante, como si te clavaran una estaca en el cuello. Luego, ves muchas cosas que antes no creíste que existieran, como si el mundo se revelara ante tus ojos, en medio de tu dolor. Después, el dolor va desapareciendo, y sientes que te enamoras de la persona que te transforma. Al final, tu mueres en sus brazos y revives en unos segundos, a tu nueva vida de muerte.

-Gerard me contó algo parecido. No es lo mismo para todos los vampiros.

-No, cada uno de nosotros pasa por diferentes fases, lo cual hace cada transformación en algo único.

Llegamos a mi casa, subimos a mi habitación y prendí el iPod que tenía conectado a unas bocinas. Puse a reproducir Vampires will never hurt you, de My Chemical Romance, lo cual extrañó un poco a Paulina.

-Los humanos tienen un modo extraño de vernos.

-Lo sé. Amo esa banda.

-Se te nota.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, Pau.

saqué una caja de regalo de mi armario, era una muñeca vestida con ropas negras, de cabello hecho con hilo, y ojos de botón. La boca estaba cosida y sus manos lucían con unas "cicatrices" en las muñecas.

-La encontré hace tiempo, estaba en mi casillero. Tenía una nota que decía "No esperes que la gente vea lo peor de ti, tus mejores cualidades afloran si tú las dejas ver"

-Eso es verdad. Imagino que pasó cuando, ya sabes...

-Sí, cuando Anne me encontró tirada, sangrando, casi muerta. Pero ya estoy bien. Nadie me hará sentir mal.

-Bien dicho, eso debes hacer, a pesar de que te moleste esa idiota de Paty.

-Es una perdedora. Todos en la escuela saben que sus padres no le ponen atención.

-Hmm... pero a ti te sobra atención por parte de Gerard.

Me sonrojé un poco.

-¡Pau!

-¿Qué, acaso dije la verdad?

-Mejor vayamos a dormir.

-Como gustes, aunque tus padres no llegan todavía.

Preparé la cama, nos pusimos las pijamas y nos acomodamos para dormir. Aunque la verdad no pude dormir nada, era otro día para ir a la escuela. Me encontré con que medio mundo estaba intrigado por mi secuestro. Algunos idiotas en lugar de haberse escondido de un licántropo, le tomaron fotos con sus móviles, odio los móviles. Ya habían impreso pancartas con las imágenes, en una de ellas se lograba ver a ese hombre lobo raptándome por la ventana, y decía: ¿Será que ahora debemos cuidarnos hasta en el colegio? Los hombres lobo existen.

Varios de mis compañeros, los cuales no me hablan, ahora trataban de interrogarme al respecto. Me sentí, por un momento, como una estrella de televisión, en medio de una horda de chismosos comunicólogos, qué horror, preferiría a los licántropos, ellos no me estarían molestando peor.

-Fernanda, qué bien verte de nuevo.

-Anne, salgamos de aquí, necesito un respiro.

Anne me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta una sala vacía.

-No pude llamarte, tu teléfono estaba apagado.

-No Anne, en realidad se me perdió en medio de todo ese embrollo.

-Vaya, ahora todo el mundo se interesa en ti.

-Naaa... Solo les interesa los detalles de mi secuestro, si hubiera salido muerta, les daría los mismo.

-Pues Paty está como loca preguntado qué rayos les interesas tú, al parecer, le irrita que seas el centro de atención por algo sobre natural y no ella, con su anti naturalidad.

-Jojojojojojo, pues al fin me da risa algo decente. Ella todo el tiempo creyéndose la Venus encarnada. Ahora ni sus chiqui faldas le dan la atención que desea.

-Bueno, pues Gerard se ha estado encargado de despegar las pancartas, y creo que es su culpa que los móviles y las computadoras donde han visto esas fotos estallen de la nada. No sabía que los vampiros tuvieran esa clase de poder.

-Es como una especie de telequinesis. No todos los vampiros lo poseen, digamos que cada uno renace con un poder diferente. Mi prima Pau puede atravesar paredes, y todo eso.

-¿En serio? Es como si me hablaras de los X-Men, super cool.

-Lo sé. Mi madre, cuando se enoja, rara vez, puede encender cosas con la mirada. Pero claro que no lo hace, el fuego es dañino para un vampiro. Mi padre tiene la habilidad de manipular la mente humana, eso le ayuda a la hora de cazar.

-*Gulp* Cazar... S-Super lindo, creo...

-Jajajajaja, tranquila, ellos no te harán daño.

Seguimos conversando, hasta que llegamos al aula de clases. Toda la mañana me sentí asechada por las miradas, era tan extraño. No hubo señales de licántropos ni de Charlotte. Algo bueno después de todo. Al salir de clases, me encontré a Gerard despegando otro de esos idiotas carteles, estaba enojado, eso era obvio.

-A veces se comportan tan inmaduros, que dan ganas de comerlos.

-¿Gerard?

-Oh, Fer... Hablo de la bola de tarados humanos que estudian aquí.

-¿Gra-cias?

-No tú, ellos. Son tan, tan...

-Creí que los respetabas.

-Los respeto, hasta respeto mi pensamiento sobre ellos. Tienen muchas libertades, pero abusan de ellas.

-Bien, ¿Me acompañas a casa?

-Claro. De hecho eso te iba a decir, tu abuelo y tu padre me encargaron muy estrictamente no dejarte sola por las calles. Quieren que te lleve a casa.

-Oh, mi guarda espadas vampiro, qué emoción...

-Pff.. No te alegres tanto.-Responde con algo de sarcasmo.

Me toma de la mano y salimos al patio hacia las puertas principales. A unos metros, antes de cruzar la salida, hay una fuente preciosa con la forma de un bello ángel. Ahí están Paty y sus amigas, pero me ignoran. Solo me ven raro, como es su costumbre. Ahora por lo menos puedo pasar el resto de la semana tranquila, o al menos eso creo. Ignoro lo que me aguarda el fin de semana.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
